


Исландская мода

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Collars, Copic Markers, Corsetry, Cowgirl Position, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Erotic, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Leashes, Light BDSM, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Туури нашла в Рейкьявике очень интересный магазин.
Relationships: Bjarni Árnason/Tuuri Hotakainen
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Исландская мода

[ ](https://imgur.com/WPHuxxs)


End file.
